This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a peptide synthesizer and separations system. Four research groups will be the major users of the requested equipment. The specific projects are: 1. Sertoli cell secreted proteins 2. Characterization of the active site of myosin 3. Biochemistry of membrane and catalytic proteins 4. Membrane Topology of the Tetracycline Resistance Protein Encoded by Transposin Tn10 The Peptide Synthesizer and associated equipment will be housed in space assigned to the Program in Biochemistry and will be operated by personnel that are currently involved in the operation of a protein sequenator. The sequenator and the peptide synthesizer will be the central instruments in a planned bioanalytical facility designed for the analysis and synthesis of proteins and DNA. It is envisioned that this facility will eventually serve the entire biomedical research community at Washington State University.